


meaning

by novoaa1



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, POV Natasha Romanov, kind of another character study ish thing, she loooves pepper cause duH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novoaa1/pseuds/novoaa1
Summary: At times, Natasha thinks that Pepper might be the most ethereal creature she’s ever known—and truly, considering the life she’s lived and the things she’s done and who she’s been made tobecomeat the end of it all… that’s damn well saying something, she thinks.Or: Natasha reflects upon her relationship with Pepper.
Relationships: Nick Fury & Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	meaning

**Author's Note:**

> random one shot i did instead of homework u know the drill

At times, Natasha thinks that Pepper might be the most ethereal creature she’s ever known—and truly, considering the life she’s lived and the things she’s done and who she’s been made to _become_ at the end of it all… that’s damn well saying something, she thinks. 

Because, it’s not that she thinks that Pepper’s _perfect_ , in any sense—no, Pepper is high-strung and demanding and decidedly lacking in a healthy sum of self-preservation instincts (something Natasha knows a great deal about). She’s fickle (like all rational beings): prone to putting far too much thought into all the wrong things, helplessly immersing herself inadvertently amongst a mass profusion of crippling self-doubt and chronic insecurity, doing all the right things for all the wrong reasons because no one taught her any different (not even to mention that she’s far too stubborn to rework her charted trajectory spanning the remainder of her existence here on Earth). 

And, still, Natasha finds her utterly exquisite… the chiseled angle of her meticulously powdered jaw, the hard-fought poise she positively oozed in everything she did, the enduring steely blue of her eyes so delicately interwoven with a kind of bountiful compassion Natasha knows damn well Pepper’s a fucking superhero for managing to preserve through a life chock full of whizzing bullets and genocide-obsessed megalomaniac evildoers and a million times that she very well should have died yet didn’t despite seemingly every earthly force working to bring about just the opposite. 

She’s fragile, too (not a fighter in any sense of the word); so goddamned _human_ , it makes Natasha’s chest ache more often than not to just _exist_ amidst her polished luminescence. 

She’s breakable in a way Natasha isn’t sure she’s ever been, and stubborn enough to give even Nick a run for his money whenever their respective interests clash (though admittedly, that’s something of a rarity). 

Natasha had had the distinct pleasure just last month of witnessing a rather intense stare-down between Pepper and the former Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. within the sleek modernized kitchen space of the apartment Pepper had somehow wrangled Natasha into maybe, kind of, sort of, _possibly_ living in. With her. _Together._

(Truthfully, Natasha's still having a fair deal of trouble wrapping her mind around it.)

The staring went on for approximately eight minutes (seven minutes and forty-two seconds, by Natasha’s count), with Nick positioned firmly on one end of the rectangular kitchen isle in his trademark all-black mage getup and Pepper standing on the other in a spotless fleece-white suit that Natasha couldn’t _wait_ to be tearing off of her, the two glaring proverbial daggers at one another over the near-charcoal grey slate countertop even as a scantily-clad Natasha perched herself deftly up just beside the sink, observing the tempestuous dispute before her with a smirk. 

Pepper won, obviously (—or, as close as anyone ever gets to ‘winning’ where Nick is concerned, Natasha thinks). 

(She’s never seen him storm out so petulantly and with such haste… at least, not since his rather heated ‘discussion’ with the S.H.I.E.L.D. Board of Trustees back in ’09.

Needless to say, Natasha found the whole thing rather hilarious, even if Pepper didn’t quite seem to find it so funny.)

And, all of that… well, it _means_ something, Natasha knows.

(Most days, Natasha will war within herself over whether that’s good or just painfully ill-fated.)

And, maybe… well, maybe Natasha’s alright with that. 

(More than alright, if she’s being honest.)

𝄐 𝄐 𝄐 𝄐 𝄐 𝄐 𝄐 𝄐 𝄐 𝄐 𝄐 𝄐 𝄐 𝄐 𝄐 𝄐 𝄐 𝄐

**Author's Note:**

> thots? (my [tumblr](https://psyches.co.vu/))


End file.
